Subtle, Subtle, Subtle
by MissingMisserMisses
Summary: Arnold Shortman-voice of reason, bold, subtle. One of these things is not like the others. Please review and have a lovely day. -MMM


No.

No, no.

 _Absolutely_ not.

...And yet, there he was.

The fork fell from my hand, the meatloaf impaled on the prongs falling into beans and splashing a few bits on my flannel and the table top. I think my throat was making a weird whistling sound because I swore I was screaming, but couldn't form the sound.

Another sound I heard which was quick to send me boiling was from beside me. Phoebe held a hand over her mouth with her eyes shut absolutely losing it at my expense.

There was yet another noise which was metaphoric-the deafening sound of silence piercing the air of the lunchroom, where nearly a hundred of us sat and watched the fool hollar for all to hear loud and clear as day.

And boy-egg on my face when I say part of me was shaking with excitement and caroding rage. A subconscious cracking of my knuckles and grinding of teeth and I was standing. I could not hear the soft chatter around as eyes went from the football headed loudspeaker-where did he even find a megaphone-to fall on me slowly maneuvering past tables and backpacks.

I locked my eyes on the boy beside him, tall poofy hair and smirking with his arms crossed. Could he have put him up to this, this display of pure idiocracy?

Okay-fine. _It was cute_.

Alright! It was melting me from the inside out, I take everything back! I couldn't hold a straight face without the hints of a stupid cheek tearing grin trying to worm it's way through the heavy glare I was trying to put on. The facade I wore for years before all these maroons eyeing me with doughy faces and half lidded stares.

God he was farther than I thought, I thought trying to get past the crowd that had formed. The boy could control the student body and decides to use his reputation and angelic voice to shout out to the heavens, or at least the offices upstairs, how much he loves me.

Now trust me when I tell you I could die from this point in this scenario and be alright with it.

It was as if a weight had indeed been lifted from my shoulders-which I'm sure was his plan all along, the bold fool. He didn't care about what people thought and I see that looking back. He never did, not back when we were kids and the stupid shit we would all get caught up in. There he was. He was a president with no podium, a superhero without a cape, and just the most dead-he was so dead.

 _If I trip over one more backpack, I swear to god._

Suddenly I hear Rhonda, and my face is surely tomato red.

" _Oh my god, this is just the cutest thing ever!"_ And any other annoying things only Rhonda and her gal pals could shout over the growing chatter as I neared the cute-soon to be dead- would be antagonist here.

Antagonist? Would that make sense, he wasn't hurting me in anyway. I mean, I felt queasy. However it always was when he was involved. His stupid smile, the way his eyes shined when I looked at him. I was putty in his hands and it was almost like fate the way he was putty in mine, and there was not a thing about that he could hide.

I mean, come on! I hid it for _years_.

"-Oh, there you are!"

 _There you are_.

Smug in tone, smug in aura, and smug in the way he held a hand to his hip whilst the other gripped the megaphone which would soon be lodged so far up his ass the sire would blare whenever he'd cough.

The student body gawking on like buffoons clapped and whistled on and I swore if I spoke, a gust of wind could blow away the teeth I've grinded to paste at this point.

"Here I am." I growled, crossing my arms and tapping my foot.

 _Now_ he was nervous. I could tell, before he even reached for the back of his neck and his gaze turned to his partner in crime. Said tall haired boy shook his head and turned to walk away, leaving the fool to his fate.

The crowd around us were shouting suggestions to use like we were improving. Which was his que to step down from his bench, about three steps from being in reach of a proper pummeling.

"So…" He couldn't be any more cute if he tried.

"So." I said, eyes narrowed and fists clenched under my arms. "Explain."

He breathed in deep, clutching the device with both hands. "Remember when I said that I thought we should more affectionate with each other more-like in public, and you were always against the idea because? And you never said why."

"I did."

"Well I didn't really-"

"You didn't like it."

He frowned. "No, no! It's just...I wanted you to know how much and how deep my feelings go."

I scoffed. "Of course I know, Arnold."

"No, not like how I walk around with you. How we do our homework together and-"

He went on this tangent that was just... _aaahh_. I wanted film of this. I _needed_ this on film. I hoped somewhere Phoebe had her phone out, like a good henchwomen.

"-and just, ugh! You're always behind a wall-"

A wall?

"Wait," I broke away from my thoughts, "Wall? Arnold I just-"

"You build this tough act," He pointed out, "After all we been through you won't let me hold your hand in public!"

"Alright! Listen here, _football head_!"

My heart skipped a beat when he stood up straighter, narrowing his eyes and tilting back to meet mine. I had a few good inches on him so this was probably terrifying for him.

"What."

The crowd around us reacted like a 90's sitcom, _oohing_ and _awing_ while I eyed my little romeo. "Is that what you want? To hold my hand, walk me through the halls and carry my books?"

"Yes." He said.

"Want to sit together at lunch? Want me to steal all your fries-because I hate tater tots and you adore them?"

"There's nothing wrong with tater tots!"

Goddammit, heart. _Relax_.

"And while we're at it!" I took two of the three steps forward, looking down at my love with a smirk while he stared right back in earnest. "I'm sure on top of all of that- you want to kiss me. Is that right, _Arnoldo_? Hang out by our lockers, the bathrooms, the gym, outside under a tree-Kiss me and hold me all to yourself?"

The crowd fell silent, I swear I hear his heart beat. It was either his or mine. Both together sounding like a stampede wreaking havoc in our ears, pumping blood so fast I could pass out though I held my resolve.

He was fairing not much better at this game. His nose, cheeks and ears blushing a fiery pink eyes his eyes shimmered in the fluorescent lighting above us.

I felt the megaphone drop from his sweaty palms. He dared the final step and he stood with his face basically in my bosom. It was a bold move, managing to hold his poker face while eye level and inches from my boobs. The crowd was louder now, girls screaming and boys acting like ten year olds.

"You're goddamn right."

I leaned down, snaking my arms around his neck. Heart now pounding loud in my throat, it was time to give him what he wanted. "Alright."

And then the world imploded. Everybody died. The lights went out-everything happened at once and it felt amazing.

I could feel his arms wrap around my middle and pull me close into the kiss, a hand sliding up the back of his head and knocking his hat loose.

Of course because of the ridiculous circumstances, the soundtrack to this progression in our already weird relationship were of those cheering and snapping pictures like this was graduation. This was all one big blurry Pollack painting behind me-I could have been on fire and felt nothing with him so close to me. I remember tasting strawberry. He had jello in his lunch- _and did not share_.

"Alright, alright!" Principal broke through the crowd waving his arms. "Everyone pipe down! I guess over the comotion none of you heard the bell? Get to class!"

The student body dissolved. Both exits were quickly flooded with bodies leaving the lunchroom whispering and giggling as they departed.

I guess I should mention I did not hear this due to the lips I stayed plastered against.

The principal cleared his throat, unfortunately bringing the boy in my grasp away from my face. "Both of you, my office. After school."

He left us after that, waddling back towards the exit and making sure no one lingered after.

The fool beneath me gave a sheepish chuckle, gazing up at me beyond my mounds. "I-I, uh...guess we should get going?"

"Hmmm," I pondered, swaying him left and right. "I mean, we're already in trouble." I leaned down pecking his nose with the evilest stare I could muster, "What's the rush?"


End file.
